nihonkoku_shoukanfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Mykal Offshore
Battle of Mykal Offshore is a naval battle between the Gra Valkas Empire and Japan. Gra Valkas Empire attacks envisaged to the port city Mykal. Ishtam, 52nd Region Fleet battled with Japan Maritime Self-Defense Force Fourth Convoy Group. Background Thing of inception, Baltista Offshore naval battle before, came back temporarily in the home country Dallas was, "Mu countries capital by flying column accidentally attended the Minister of Foreign Affairs Otahaito was to propose and surprise attack on the port city Mykal" was. The operation itself was very reasonable, and the Foreign Minister adopted the plan. With the emperor's approval, the infamous home fleet, the 52nd regional fleet, known as Ishtam, was ordered to sortie. Meanwhile, in Japan, La Kasami Kai, which had been repaired and remodeled, was handed over to Mu and was on his way home. There was also an advanced eleven-member parliament, which was accompanied by a single escort group and supply ship as an escort to Mu, and was scheduled to take a break at Mykal after the mission. This had a back. The Japanese government anticipated that "Gra Valkas 's troops, which had surprised Cult Al Paz during the eleven-country leadership conferences, could in turn attack Mu in the Battle of Baltica," said the Japanese government. The idea was to keep a group of escorts on Mykal protected under the guise of vacation. Pre-Battle Situation The day after the Battle of Baltica, a Japanese reconnaissance satellite discovers the Ishtam fleet that advances south of Mu. When the worst of the Battle of Baltica was passed to the JMSDF 4th Escort Group, which had been taking a short break, an emergency electric signal from the home country approaching the Ishtam fleet arrived. The vacation was immediately canceled, and the team immediately prepared for battle and sorties and began searching for enemies 100km east of Mykal. At that time, Maynard, Commander of the Ishtam Fleet, determined that it was impossible to destroy both Otaheit and Mykal. So, the Ishtam Fleet took the strategy of dividing units at the forefront. Since the capital attack was primarily aimed at psychological effects, it was a strategy that dared to move there and aimed primarily at strategically valuable Mykal. In accordance with this plan, they split eight fleets toward Otaheit under the command of Orion-class battleship Meisa Captain Osniel. Naval Battle On February 7, the 4th escort corps received a report of the successful defense of Otahite. The group commander Miura responded, "immediately Hikikaese to Ishtam Fleet because of technological gap, not even to fight" and warned. As a basis, add the position, formation and formation of the Ishtam fleet. However, Commander Maynard, who did not dream that Japan is stronger than his own, rejected it as a matter of course. The attacking squadron was launched from the Pegasus-class aircraft carrier Sharet toward the position of the Japanese fleet known from the direction of the radio wave, but suddenly the radar of the Ishtam Fleet became malfunctioning. Immediately after that, saturation due to Type 90 ship-to-ship missiles under attack, cruisers and destroyers explode one after another. Maynard realized that Miura's words were true, but shortly thereafter, the Type 90 ship-to-ship missiles bombarded the flying deck of the flagship Sharet and near the port waterline, opening a large hole and sinking. The attack squad that flew away from the aircraft carrier Sharet was also shot down by medium-range anti-aircraft missiles. In conjunction with the Battle of Otaheit, Ishtam, 52nd Region Fleet was wiped out. Aftermath Unfortunately for Mu, the annihilation of Gra Valkas' Ishtam Fleet did not immediately affect the strategy of the Gra Valkas Empire. At this time, Gra Valkas' army was preparing for a land invasion from the Reyfoll side in Mu's homeland, and the Government of Mu, having noticed this, calls on Japan for military assistance. With the Ishtam Fleet annihilated without reporting, Gra Valkas at home was not immediately aware of the cause of their disappearance. The news about this defeat was kept in secret as the Navy is barking until Rambo noticed it along with Ceasar who saw it on Mu News after the news revealed Gra Valkas Empire's land invasion was repelled by JGSDF. Note *This naval battle is a book version original development that is not in the web version. **It was mentioned on web version after the defeat of 4th Division at Kielseki plains. Gallery Category:Events Category:Wars Category:Battles